degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:If You Could Only See/@comment-4672556-20141112022631/@comment-9042428-20141113044657
I know. I have a guess of a few things Frankie can do. she can rat Hunter out to her mom & just face facts, get Grace to shut it down & deal with Zoe later or just tell the principle. #3 is the best. but what people don't get is how illegal Zoe is being.. I know a little bit about law & her offenses are worse than a fat chick in spandex. this will go so south we can see penguins. all Zoe sees is $$. but I can see how mad she gets if the principle finds out. since there's 2 ways for that to happen. Zoe is guilty of 1. Fraud. she cant do a fundraiser without asking the principle. he takes care of the money so idk why she's complaining about the bus cost, that's his problem. all they do is be nice an show up. but its so wrong. 2. Child porn distribution. its similar to what Clare almost did to Asher only she chose not to send it anywhere. cus if she did she wouldn't be alive this season for dying of cancer in jail. Zoe is forcing them to take nude pics of themselves for money that she is going to profit, cheerleads don't need thousands of dollars, uniforms, pom poms, don't cost that much, they could find a store online. an this felony is so frowned upon. an the fact that a teen is forcing other teens.. not cool man. they were too scared to back out. she puts the fear in them. if they backed out Zoe would hurt them like Vince tried to hurt Zig. she can get up to 20 years in jail for this alone! 3. Aiding & Abetting. that means the girls helped this crime start when they agreed & took the pics and kept doing it. this is a felony too. at least 12 years.. EACH! now Frankie could get an easier punishment for ratting Zoe out cus people usually do. but that would really hurt her dads campaign. 1st the gay son now the freshman teen convict. he'd get less votes than Sarah Palin. 4. Hostage. she is holding them hostage cus when Frankie tried to get out she warned her. everything she is doing can get her over 6 years each if the principle decided to call the police. an then we got a trial. but their friendship is over. she can never join anything until further notice. I bet Becky will step to Zoe. if she steps up to Frankie her friends will back her up. but as far as what comes after what I said with the crimes.. idk. Zoe had 1 court thing she don't need 2. she would drug overdose herself then. but I think she deserves it. I cant sum up a total jail time but even if she is 15.. id say at least 30 years if she was guilty of all in court. she may have 2 friends left but that's gone change. this may spill into 14B assuming her & Vince don't join up. she's not that evil. so I hope something happens because those frilly school punishments aint shit. but a suspension is a start. maybe a "suspended till further notice" thing. man I typed a lot. but its just so much to put together. 1 character guilty of all this in 1 episode. words greatest criminal.. more like Invisible Felon. an look at her smile in the 3rd. evil! I see a Hail Hydra smile. she is so Hydra an don't even know it. they may not ever put it in the show but she will be part of hydra.